Friends First
by Lady Lara
Summary: James has been asking Lily for a date for months, and every week she turns him down. This time he's determined to get a yes from her. JL One shot


Friends first

Two men stood outside a large, dark wooden door. One had a regal look about him, his black hair sweeping along his face with flair. The other slightly shorter in stature, would have been handsome too, were it not for the slightly pale complexion that made him seen permanently ill. They were gazing at the door stealing occasional amused glances at each other while listening to the sounds emanating from inside the room.

They could hear a rhythmic shuffling of someone pacing followed by the crunching sound of a fist connecting with a stone wall. All this was accompanied by a constant stream of mutterings. Every time someone would pass by they would usher them on and tried not to look too threatening. Once an hour had passed, one of them was started to look pained.

"Look Moony, you think he's going to be very much longer? Supper's started and I don't want to miss most of it again because Prongs here can't deal with rejection."

The shorter man addressed as Moony shot the dark-haired man a placating smile. "Have a little patience Padfoot, he'll come out soon, ask her, she'll politely refuse and we can move on till next Friday."

Both looked up when the door finale opened to reveal a slender man in a black robe one hand still sweeping through his hair. Judging by the state of said black hair, it wasn't the first time he'd done it either. The hazel eyes behind wire rimmed glasses sparkled and although he seemed nervous his inherent confidence shone through as well. Nodding at both men he walked straight passed them without speaking a word and headed straight for the great hall where supper was being served to all the students.

Moony and Padfoot followed as James, or Prongs as his friends called him headed straight for a beautiful red-haired witch sitting a the end of the Gryffindor table. She was obviously completely engrossed in her book and never noticed the young man deliberately heading for her. Or perhaps it merely appeared that way, since her concentration had a somewhat forced look to it. As he stopped behind her he hesitated then placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She turned around with a polite smile on her face.

James took one look at the brilliant green eyes looking up at him and the carefully prepared speech flew from his mind. This was the umpteenth time that, while he was confronted with her beauty, all words seemed to fail him. And for someone who was known for his suave attitude it was a humbling experience. Suddenly the futility of it all hit him as he saw the refusal lurking in her eyes.

He sighed and sat down on the bench next to her, his legs still pointing outward to ensure a hasty retreat would be possible. She followed his actions, looking somewhat surprised that he was deviating from his usual approach. She said nothing and waited for him to ask her the same question he'd asked her every Friday since the start of the school year as well as most of last year as well. A question she had refused without exception.

He looked at her once again and asked her one question, with dejection in his voice. "What will it take, Lily?"

Lily tried not to smile when she heard him use her first name and failed. "What will what take, James?"

Instantly James was distracted, she called him James. His name sounded so much nicer when it rolled of her tongue. So much nicer than when anyone else said it. Maybe because she almost never said it, to her he had always been Potter as he had always called her Evans. He returned his mind to the conversation before she could get upset and walk away.

"What will it take for you to say yes?" He clarified, trying to hide his burgeoning hope.

She was still smiling that enigmatic smile only women have when she answered his question with another of her own. "Honestly, James, do you really want to know?"

"Yes, of course I do. A bloke gets a little tired with rejection every week."

"Well in that case, I suppose I would need to know that you mean it. That you really want to go on a date with me for me, and not to add me to your list."

Before he could censor his words they flew from his mouth. "Alright, how do I prove that to you?"

Lily searched his face for the truth and found only sincerity. Her eyes got a mischievous gleam in them and James suddenly found himself get worried. He briefly wondered what horrible things she could come up with but he consoled himself with the fact that she wasn't a marauder. She wouldn't humiliate him just for the fun of it, and she would keep her word. Whatever she would make him do, he would get that date afterwards.

Lily watched the play of emotions flicker across his face and allowed herself to think about how sweet he could be when he wanted to. Being head boy had given him some responsibility and he had certainly grown into it over the course of the year. Maybe giving into him wasn't such a bad thing, he seemed sincere. Making a decision she patted the seat next to her, inviting him to swing his legs in and join her for lunch. "How about you'll be my friend first?"

James couldn't help the silly grin that broke out and he tried to hide it by moving in next to her. Still feeling ridiculously happy he loading up his plate, checking with every serving dish is she wanted something as well. He was much too tense to really eat but that didn't seem to matter. Lily took the time to carefully place a bookmark on the page she was reading and slipped the book in her bag. Pleased with her decision she indicated she would like some pumpkin juice and moved her goblet closer to him.

Peter walked into the great hall and watched his friends observe James at his attempt at getting Evans to say yes. "Has she said no yet? Can we eat?"

Lupin reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the scene and stared at Peter with a bewildered but happy expression. "It seems James has been invited to have lunch with Lily. And I think I'll see if I can join them."

All three went to the table and sat across from the couple. It took a few awkward moments for Sirius' easy charm and Remus' kindness to overcome Lily's reservations. Once they had, they spend a lovely time eating a meal and sharing a few jokes.

James never felt this happy before and he made a vow to always be Lily's friend first.


End file.
